Mister Miracle
Mister Miracle is a Alien Demon and New God from Apokolips and the boyfriend of Big Barda. History Biography Background Personality Powers, Skills, and Abilities, * Alien Demon and New God Physiology: 'Scott Free is a super athlete with enhanced strength, agility, endurance, coordination and reflexes. He was trained as a warrior of Apokolips by Granny Goodness, which honed his fighting skills as well as his ability to escape from any situation. **'Superhuman Strength: '''Mister Miracle is strong enough to effortlessly shatter steel with his bare hands. ' **'Superhuman Speed: ' **'Superhuman Agility: ' **'Superhuman Durability: Mister Miracle survived the annihilation of three Boom Spheres. **'Superhuman Reflexes ' **'''Immortality **'Master Escape Artist: ' **'Master Fighter: ' **'Alpha Effect: '''When utilizing his full godly potential, Mister Miracle wields a cosmic energy field called "Alpha Effect" or "Alpha Energy" , which acts an antithetical energy sourge to the "Omega Effect" or "Omega Energy" . This Effect allows him to transverse through time and space, heal living beings fully restore creatures back from death, and control energy to an almost boundless degree. The Effect also augments his physical abilities and augments his Aero-Discs. Using the Alpha Effect, Scott could also manipulate the divine energies of other gods. draining them and returning their energies with equal force enough to incapacitate as demonstrated with Thor. **'Escapology: Mr. Miracle is the World's Greatest Escape Artist from it going to a self proclaimed title to a reality. He can escape most bindings is his sleep. In fact he is aware of the unconscious procedures he's mastered and can modify them in their use with other skills or to use new knowledge. He is marginally better at escapes than the Batman, through it would take another expert to make that determination. Much of his skill is the result of his advanced nervous system. Scott has studied the science of traps. He could probably make the Joker green with envy. In addition to building traps, Scott can invent new ones using primitive or Fourth World tech. Mr. Miracle usually knows as much about a trap as the builder. As a corollary Scott is very knowledgeable about security and jails. He learned from the best on Apokolips and escaped the X-Pit and other traps at a young age. **'Lock Picking: '''Scott is very good at picking locks and carries an electro pick hidden in his costume. **'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): 'Scott Free is a pacifist and never uses violence unless all other means are exhausted. That doesn't mean he's a pushover. He is as skilled as the Blue Beetle or Black Canary, he was training like a warrior by Granny Goodness. In combat, Mr Miracle often uses his acrobatic skill and extraordinary leaps and flips to outflank opponents and his enhanced reflexes to dodge attacks. Scott is a good marksman but not familiar with thrown or melee weapons. They can hurt people. **'Indomitable Will: 'Despite the personal efforts of Granny Goodness, Scott Free rejected the totalitarian values of Darkseid, long yearning for freedom from Apokolips. Additionally, he was able to resist the lure of using the Anti-Life Equation for many years. His ability to resist the Equation was broken, however, following the death of Barda and his increasing instability. **'Genius-Level Intellect: 'Scott has seen a lot of the universe. He is knowledgeable about the Fourth World and much of our Universe. He can navigate a star ship or use a Boom Tube. He knows the people and places of New Genesis, Apokolips and Earth. He also has a working knowledge of many areas of Earth from his years on tour. **'Tactical Analysis Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Radion Paraphernalia Equipments * Mother Box: '''Mister Miracle has shown more proficiency than anyone with the Mother Box, capable of using her for purification, transportation, healing, data hacking, and has shown to have some type of connection with her. * '''Duplicate Test Dummy: '''Scott has a robot duplicate that is a perfect physical match. Mentally it leaves a bit to be desired. The robot has enough intelligence to operate a jet aircraft, it isn't very verbose or good at personal interaction. Scott has used the robot as a decoy or to test out a new trap. He has gotten very good at fixing the dummy. * '''Deathtraps: '''Scott has a variety of deathtraps he keeps around to train. Anyone breaking into his basement is in for a scare and might walk away thinking Scott was a serial killer. The traps are not set up and functional unless Scott is using one to train. But they can be lethal. He usually doesn't train this way unless Barda is around to bail him out. * '''Costume: '''Mr. Miracle's costume is based on Thaddeus Brown's. It seems to be skin tight, except for the gloves and cape. In reality it contains numerous hidden pockets. Each glove and boot has a pocket and the slim utility belt contains half a dozen more. The full-length flowing cape is attached with fasteners that can detach it in a moment to allow for greater freedom of movement. In a secret pocket on his right upper arm Scott hide his Mother Box. * '''Utility Belt: '''An effective and compact method for storing useful devices. * '''Mask: '''Mr Miracle's mask contains back up circuitry for his Mother Box and a life support unit. The back up circuits let Scott use his Mother Box hands free, The life support system lets him conserve Mother Box power in hostile environments instead of having her provide him with an atmosphere. The mask is tight fitting and sometimes uncomfortable but Scott is one of the few superheroes who doesn't mind pulling his mask off on the job to get some fresh air. * '''Gloves: '''The gloves have wide cuffs that hold secret pockets for Scott's multi-cube and assorted picks. Small explosive charges can be stored safely between the fingers. In addition the gloves can fire concussion blasts and contain a fingertip laser for fine welding or burning out a lock. The paims contain magnets to let Scott cling to metal surfaces and adhesion pads letting him hang on virually anywhere. Scott's gloves are fireproof and damage resistant. the ability to create fission blasts and mini shock-waves. ' * '''Boots: '''The soles of his boots contain laser-jets capable of burning almost any suface. * '''Cape: '''Mr. Miracle's cape is made of a memory fibroid from New Genesis. Scott's Mother Box can transmute the cape into a cocoon that can withstand a sizable explosion. This can only be done once. The transmutation is not permanent and destroys the cape. * '''Electric Bomb: '''A sphere-shaped device that releases a powerful wave of electricity. * '''Handcuffs: '''A highly advanced securing locks, capable of restraining even New Gods. * '''X-Ray Contacts: '''X-ray Contact lenses are tiny devices worn on the eyes. They can see through several inches of normal matter, enough to see the inner workings of a lock or other small device. Mr. Miracle's lenses can only scan an area a few inches on a side. * '''Micro-Suction Cups: '''Micro-suction cups are another tool hidden in Mr. Miracle's gloves. They are tiny cups that are nearly invisible, he can use to scale walls or cling to ceilings. Scott uses these when he wants to conserve his aero-disc power or when the slight sound of an aero-disc might give him away. * '''Electronic Pick: '''An electro pick is a small tool hidden within Mr. Miracle's costume, which allows him to secretly help him escape traps he's been locked into. '''Transportation' * Aero Discs: '''Thin metal plates about a foot across. The New Gods use them for personal travel. They can hover. Scott has modified his discs considerably. They are designed to retract into his boots when not in use. He also added magnets to let him cling to a metal wall or ceiling and toe knives to let him cut ropes or nets in flight. * '''Boom-Tube 'Weapons ' * 'Multi-Cube: '''It is a peripheral device for Mr. Miracle's Mother Box. The cube was designed by Mr. Miracle to use the transmutation power of the Mother Box to create a number of preset mechanisms in its interior. All of these functions are much easier to perform that improvised transmutation. They can be activated in combat and other stressful situations. * '''Boom Sphere: '''Created by Mister Terrific from a corrupted Boom Tube design, each sphere teleports material to the next one, creating a vicious, cannibalistic vortex of destruction. Capable of slicing even godflesh. Appearance Appearances '''Season One ' * It'll Take a Miracle (First Appearance) Notes Trivia Gallery D011C5FA-D7AA-40E6-8095-567B6F07900F.jpeg In Other Media Relationships Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes